


A Duel is Just Dancing With Swords

by SpiderQ848



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Eridan Ampora/Vriska Serket Kismesissitude, F/M, FLARP, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Sgrub (Homestuck), Typing Quirks (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderQ848/pseuds/SpiderQ848
Summary: It's been a long time since Alternian seas were home to FLARPing pirates but things are different now. SGRUB has long since ended and Eridan Ampora was bored. Searching for excitement, he invites Vriska Serket over as a last attempt to rekindle their long lost kissmeissistude. Will hate run bloody red or is this ship destined to sink?
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Kanaya Maryam/Vriska Serket, Eridan Ampora/Vriska Serket





	A Duel is Just Dancing With Swords

"Hello, Vvris-"

"Cut the crap Ampora, why am I here?"

The two were in a small room, illuminated only by a single candle. A worn wooden table sat between them. Vriska stood a little ways away from the door and glared at Eridan with her arms crossed.

The seadweller in question was sat in a chair with his feet up on the table. He sighed, "Fine if you insist."

Eridan slides a map across the table and points at a spot marked with an x. "I havve a proposition. One last challenge. Standard rules. First one to the treasure and all that. It's been far too long since Mindfang and Dualscar sailed these seas."

"You dragged me all the way out here for this? And how do I know you won't rig the game?"

"Easy," Eridan pulls out a scroll and unfurls it. "Check out this contract. Kan has agreed to ovversee the game."

Vriska's eyes widened and she lunged forward, snatching the contract out of Eridan's hand. He lets her with a smirk and his smile grows even wider as her eyes scan the document. "You got Maryam to referee this? What did you promise her?"

Eridan coughed, "That's not important, wwhat's important is that this wwill be fair and square, wwhat do you say?"

"What do I get out of it?"

"You wwin, I leavve you alone forevver," Eridan replied. He leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head.

"Forever?" Vriska asked, raising an eyebrow. She thought it over while rolling a die over her knuckles. At last, she spoke, "And if you win?"

Eridan smirked, "If I wwin, you go on a hate date wwith me."

Vriska curled her lip in disgust, "No. What we had is ancient history and I think we're done here."

She turned on her heel to leave but Eridan lept to his feet. "No, wwait!" Vriska paused, "I'm sorry, wwe haven't done this in forevver and I'm so bored. Just humour me, okay?"

Vriska said nothing but didn't turn back around either. She inspected a nail while her foot tapped impatiently. 

Eridan huffed in frustration, "Wwhy do you evven care wwhat's at stake? Are you scared you'll lose?"

That did it. Vriska spun around and stalked back to the table, "What did you say?" she demanded, leaning in towards Eridan.

Eridan leaned in as well and grinned, "I said, are you scared. You'll. Lose?"

There was a moment of tension before Vriska leaned back and let out a cackle, "Good one Ampora. As if I'd ever be scared of you."

"So? Vvris, are you in?"

Vriska rolled her eyes but her smile gave away her excitement, "Call me Mindfang."


End file.
